You taught me friendship
by Mega07ghost
Summary: This is a little story about my favourite pairing Frau and Castor
1. The death of a friend

Manga: 07-Ghost

Autors: Yukino Ichihara, Yuki Amemiya

Characters: Frau, Castor

READ:In this story Labrador died,after Teito,Frau,Castor and Labrador escaped from the millitary!

´You could never understand how I feel!´,Castor screamed with tears in his eyes. But Frau just looked at him,really quiet. ´I know.´,he answered and didn't know what to do. Suddenly Castor began to cry. Frau didn't know him like that. For a long time no one said something. Castor cried and Frau sat there and said nothing. He was afraid to say something wrong. And then, out of nowhere, Frau got the feeling to do something and hugged Castor. This one looked dazzed and stopped crying for a short moment. Then he began again.´I know how hard it is to lose someone important.´,Frau spoke and strocked Castor over the head.´Why does it hurts so much?, Castor sobbed.´I don't know. I would explain it to you,but I don't know.´,his opposite answered.´This pain just won't disappear ... Why is Labrador dead?I should have died instead of him. Why ?!´, Castor screamed and Frau held him stronger.´I would be sad if you had left me.´Castor couldn't believe what he heard.´But I'm always mean to you and hit you.´, he replied. ´This ... is alright.´ ´Thanks. That you're here means really much to me. But...there is no reason to forgive me.´, Castor said.´I have a reason. You are my best friend. Because of that I can forgive you.´,Frau explained.´But I thought Teito-kun is your best friend.´´Why?´´Well...he is the most important person in your life,right?´

´Who said this?´ ´No one. But everyone thinks it.´ ´ are the most important person in my life and just you alone. I'm sorry.´ With this the conversation ended. No one said something. Castor knew nothing and Frau couldn't answer to anything. It was quiet for a few minutes but then Castor asked:´You're sorry for what?´ ´I'm not the best friend everytime and sometimes I am really special.´ ´I'm sorry for my bad behaviour towards you.I really suck, right?´ ´No.´ ´How am I?´ ´You're annoying and sometimes you are really mean. You are friendly and nice towards others and you are my best friend.´ ´It's good that you have a memory like that abot me. Now I can go in peace.´ ´ What?´ For the first time Frau saw that Castor's core was destroyed. He looked at Castor with a shocked and confused look.´What happened?´ ´When we escaped Ayanami attacked me. You didn't reconiced it,because you was worried about Teito-kun.´,Castor answered.´But why didn't you tell anything.´ ´I thought no one cares for it. And I was glad to see Labrador agai when I die.´ ´You won't die! You promised me to never leave me alone!´,Frau screamed. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't believe what he had heard. `Farewell.´,Castor whispered, while he slowly closed his eyes. Now Frau began to cry and shook Castor.´Wake up!Wake up! Oh please wake up!,Frau cried and then he began to pray. He didn't do that often.`Please god,save Castor. Why would you take him awy from me?´,he thought and he won't stop to cry. Teito,Mikage and Hakuren came running. `What happened? What is with Castor-san?´,Teito asked. But Frau didn't heard him. He was in his thoughts.´ This must be a bad dream. And now I will wake up and Castor will hit me,because I shall get up earlier. He isn't dead. He would never break his promise.´

The Frau remembered the time with Castor.

Shall I write the flashback of Frau? What is your oppinion?

Thanks for reading. ^^


	2. The first meeting

When Frau and Castor met for the first time they were really young. It was a few days after Frau came in the church. He just knew Bastian back then. It was a sunny day and everyone were busied with the work. Though he had many things to do Bastian came to Frau.'Frau. There is someone I want you to know.' Frau looked at him for a while and asked then:'is it an old man like you?''No,no. It's a boy. He's a few years older than you.`,Bastian replied. Frau,who sat on the floor, stood up and went with Bastian to a room. Bastian knocked and opened the door after a voice invited him to come in. The room was dark and there were just a bed and a desk with a chair. In the whole room lay puppets and on the chair sat a boy maybe 14 or 15. He had reddish hair and his brown eyes were concentrated on the doll he worked at. It was Castor.'Castor, this is Frau. You two will make the bishop exam together',Bastian said and Castor first loocked at him and then at Frau. This one just stood there and looked irritated at Bastian.'I don't want to make this stupid exam, old man.' Bastian ignored him and still looked at Castor.'You two will share a room. Please follow me.' Castor stood up and went behind Bastian. Frau trotted slowly alongside the other boy.'This is your room.', Bastian said, when the three stood in front of a door. Bastian opened the door and they entered. It was an ample room. A huge window was there and there were two beds. Even an armoire was in the room. Behind another door was a bathroom. It was a bathroom with shower, a bathtub and everything what belonst in a bathroom. Frau and Castor looked around.'I will let you alone, so that you can get to know each other.',Bastian said and left the room. For a time it was quiet, but then Castor asked:' Why did you die?' Frau looked at him and answered:'I can't remember. And you?''Well, I don't speak about it , because it hurts me. And first of all not with people I don't know well.''Why would you ask me then. You thought about me? Maybe I don't want to speak about my death eather.',Fau didn't know what to say but answered then:'I'm sorry. Forgive me. Castor tried to change the topic.'You have things in your old room, you want to get ? Frau nodded and went.' Wait! I'll help you to carry the things., Castor meant. ‚There are things you have to take too,right?,Frau said. Castor didn't answer and went to his room.

Thanks for reading. ^^


	3. The first sweet moment

Thanks for reading ´till here. Well, I'm sorry for killing Castor. Hontou ni gomenasi.

And now...time for chapter 3.

When Frau came back, his roommate sat on his bed . He smiled at Frau.'You have everything?' Frau nodded again, took of his clothes and put some things into the bath.'I'm going to take a shower, if you search me.'Frau closed the door and went into the douche. While douching he thaught about everything. How could he explain Castor that he didn't want to do the bishop exam? When he finished he put on a black t-shirtand a trouser and went into the room. Castor was sitting on the bed. He had taken some important books for the exam and learned. When he looked up he saw Frau and smiled again. Probably he tried to overact his sad mood.'Look. I have no pleasure for this damn exam or this church or you! You understood this?''I...I''I asked you if you understood this!',Frau yelled and his scythe came out of his arm. He couldn't control himself and cut Castor's bed in two halves. Castor flew on the floor and sat there.'Y..yes.',he answered.'Good.',Frau said and sat on his own bed. Castor took a book and read on. It became later and he had to stop reading. He lay on the floor and tried to sleep. Frau got a guilty conscience.'Come here.''What?''Come into my bed. It's to cold down there.' Castor stood up and lay in Frau's bed.'I'm...sorry.''It's alright.' After a time they both fell asleep. On the next morning Frau's alarm-clock rang to late. Castor startled.'It's so bright. How late is it?'Frau woke up,too and looked at the alarm-clock.'Oh,damn!It's eight o'clock!' The two of them jumped up and dressed. After that they ran to the classroom.

So this is the 3rd chapter. Thanks for reading. ^^ Please read on.


	4. Hard days

Hey guys. I will post a new chapter everyday. Thanks for rewiews. I think I will write a Hyuuga x Konatsu story after this. What do you think...Should it be a tragic story again?

Well...enough. Here comes chapter 4.

´Where were you two? You had many things to do!',Bastian meant when he saw the two.'We...we are really sorry. The alarm hadn't ring and we...' Castor couldn't speak farther,because Bastian stopped him with a short gesticulation. Sad and belied Castor looked at Bastian.'Oh,come on old man. It's not that bad.',Frau replied without showing a little feeling of regret.'You will do the work twice!',Bastian scoled. Because a discussion wouldn't bring anything,Castor and Frau sat down and involved in the lesson. Castor more,Frau less. In the afternoon the two began to work. The cleaned the floor,wiped the windows and helped in the kitchen. Even in the night they had to work hard. At 4'o clock they were finish,but they had to begin with the normal work. After the lesson Castor tried to learn,but fell asleep. Frau woke him up:'If you sleep now,you can't sleep in the night.' Castor took of his glasses , rubed his eyes and nodded. Then he tried to stay awake the whole day and he was glad when he could fell in Frau's bed and sleep. On the next day everything came back to normal. But when Castor woke up in the night Frau wasn't there. Castor waited but Frau didn't come back. Many nights like this elapsed and after a long time Castor woke up at the right time. He saw that Frau left the room with a basculus and stood up. He followed Frau through the window and in the village. Frau went throgh the emptiest streets and looked searching. Castor hid behind a corner when Frau turned.'Come out.',he said.'I noticed you the whole time. I knew you follow me.' Castor came out.'But why didn't you say anything?How did you knew that I am here?''We ghosts can read the thoughts from the other ones. I thought you know this.',Frau answered. Castor nooded. Frau felt how embarrassing it was for his opposite.'And what are you doing here?',Castor asked.'I...chase kors and wars.',was the answer.'But you are not allowed to do this! You aren't a bishop yet!',Castor scoled.'Tsss...', Frau hissed.'There is one.' His partner was quiet. But Frau wasn't right. It were many kors,maybe a hundred. They circled the two. Frau took out his scythe and destroyed one kor after the other.'Frau!Help me!',Castor screamed suddenly. Frau saw that Castor was held by a huge wars. He didn't hesitate and destroyed the wars.'You are alright?',he asked hasty and started fighting after this. Castor nodded and began to help Frau with the ghost strings. They were an unbelievable team and after a short time all kors were destroyed. Eased and outworn the two of the sank to the ground.'You're really good.',Frau meant.'Thanks. But you are amazing,too.',Castor replied.'Let's go back to church. They will recognize if we are away for to long.',Frau said and they went back to church. In their room the went to bed and slept.

Thanks for reading and tomorrow there will be the next chapter.^^


	5. A promise

Hey.^^Here comes chapter 5. The room will have the name 302 now.

On the next day the two just worked like nothing happened last night. In the evening, when it was nighttime peace, Castor and Frau lay in the bed and thought.'That what happened on our first day...well...how should I say. I'm sorry. It was not nice from me to scream at you.',Frau said.'It's alright.''You are really a good partner. There would be no better one.',Frau spoke,while he stood up.'You want to go again?',Castor asked. Frau nodded.'What happened yesterday was unnormal. There wold never be so many kors and wars at the same time. It was an attack.''You think it was an attempt on our life?'Frau nodded as answer.'Then I'll come with you. It was an attempt on the two of us.',Castor meant.'This is should stay here.',was Fraus oppinion. Though the words Castor stood up and went out.'Where are you going?',Frau asked a little bit confused.'I'm going to chase kors.'Frau rolled his eyes and followed Castor then. This time there were so many kors and even more wars. The next nights were all like this. Many wars attacked the two but they helped each other as good as they could. They had many injures and after a time it was harder to hide this. At one evening Castor and Frau fought again. This time a white-haired man appeared. He was 24 or maybe 25 years old. Ayanami.'Zehel,Fest. It was a long time. I think you don't remember me. My name is Verloren.',were his first words. Frau hated Verloren. The time of his life he wanted to kill him and now he stood in front of him.'Zehel.I think you have something that belongs to me.',Ayanami spoke and went slowly to the two.'You will give it to me,right?',Verloren asked whilet threatening Castor with a huge wars .'Don't hurt him!He hasn't anything to do with this!',Frau screamed and took out his scythe.'THIS is what I will happen to him when you give me the scythe.',Ayanami meant and tried to grab the scythe. Frau thought about it for a short moment and said then:'O.K. Take it,but let go of Castor.''No Frau! If you give the scythe to him the world is lost!', Castor screamed and threatend Verloren with the ghost strings.'How sweet.',Ayanami laughed and destroyed the strings.'Now give me the scythe.' Frau wanted to go to Ayanami,but Castor attacked this one with his zaiphon,destroyed the wars,took Fraus hand and ran away with him. Ayanami was first confused but wanted to follow the two. Then he thought about it and didn't follow the kids. When Frau and Castor came into the church they felt safe and stopped running.

Slowly they went to 302 and sat on the bed. No one said one word. Then Frau breaked the silentness .'Why did you do this?''I couldn't let someone destroy you.'Frau was surprised to hear something like that from Castor. After everything what happend and his worries about Castor,Frau wanted to tell him the whole past of his life. He told him about Gido,the skypirates and how his friends died. As he said the thing about his friends,Castor hugged him and said:'I will never let you alone,because I want to be a good friend. This is a promise.' For a while it was quiet.'L..let's go to sleep.',Frau stuttered confused. Castor nodded and the two fell asleep very fast.

So this is chapter 5^^ I love the scene with the promise so much and I hope the real story about Frau and Castors past will come in the manga,too. Thanks for reading ´till here. Soon there will be an end.


	6. The last chapter

Hey^^Here comes chapter 6. PS:The last one.

On the next day the two tried to be as normal as they could. In the evening they thaught about fighting kors and wars again. They chose not to do it and tried to sleep. But in the night Frau stood up and went in the village again. He found it better to go alone and not to bring Castor in danger. Castor never heared about it and Frau couldn't tell it to him ´till the end. Maybe Castor knew it. Frau would never hear about it.

Slowly Frau came back into the real world.'What happened?', Teito asked and looked at Frau.'He..he's dead. He ...is away.',Frau answered with tears in his eyes. He had a traua and walked slowli with Teito and Hakuren. In the evening the three sat around a campfire. Frau said nothing.'Frau? Could you tell us something about your bishopexam?Sometimes speaking is really helpfull.',Teito meant and Frau began. He remembered it clearly.

It was a sunny day. Castor and he had passed many adventures,but this would be their biggest adventure ever. After they passed the writing exam followed the practice. Through the room where you shouldn't be afraid they came easy. At the door with the questions it was good,too. Castor knew everything and even Frau answered some questions. The monster behind the door was defeated fast and in the water the two could show their good teamwork. Frau destroyed the kors and Castor answered the questions. After that they came to the robe,that shows the strengh of the friendship. Slowly the two poised over it and suddenly castor fell.'Frau!' Frau reacted and took Castors hand. He loomed him and fast they went over the robe. Now they came to the doors. The door of the victor and the door of the loser. Of course Castor and Frau didn't fight against each other. They had word fights often,but they wouldn't hurt each other hard.'You should go through the door of the victor. You've learned for so long and now you're here.',Frau said and wanted to write Castors name onto the door as this one began to cry.'What's wrong?Why are you crying?''I...I am so far. But it feels bad to go through this door. If...you don't go through it...I feel sad.',Castor sobbed. Frau got angry.'You bishops want this?! You want someone sad?! To have to choose is really bad! Castor,Castor would be a good bishop. He helps people and doesn't hurt them! You...you are just bad!',Frau screamed as loud as he could.'Let us...go through the door of the loser. It's better. Believe me.',he said after this. Castor nodded and went with Frau to the door of the loser. Frau wrote'bastard' on the door and the two passed the hardest exam in their life. After that the two had a normal life as bishops. But they had many good moments in their past and were happy. When Frau finished his story everyone looked at him. It was quiet. Teito was right. Frau felt better after talking about everything. Frau knew that when everything would come to an end he would see Castor and Labrador again. In this lay Fraus hope and so he could live on.

So this is the end of my story'You taught me friendship'. I hope you liked it and thanks to everyone who read it.^^ Please read my new stories too.´Till then...Goodbey.^^


End file.
